


groundhog's day

by rivercallum



Series: Becoming Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor learns the holidays, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: connor doesn't understand certain holidays.
Series: Becoming Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079162
Kudos: 16





	groundhog's day

"Shit the stupid thing saw its shadow again."

Connor lifted his head from the refrigerator.

"What saw its shadow again?"

"The stupid groundhog or whatever. Now we're stuck with six more damn weeks of winter"

Hank continued to grumble at the TV as Connor stood confused at the fridge. His LED circled yellow as he tried to reason with what the human was saying.

"Hank, I don’t understand. What is Groundhog Day?" Connor asked hopelessly, moving over to stand on the edge of the living room.

Hank blinked a few times before coming to a realization.

"Ah shit. Sometimes I forget you're only like 6 months old."

"I'm actually 8 months and 1 day old today." Connor informed, smiling lightly.

Hank rolled his eyes at the correction.

"Yeah yeah. Anyways kid, Groundhog Day is when a groundhog wakes up and comes out of it's hole in the ground. If it sees its shadow, we got 6 more weeks of winter. If it doesn't, spring comes early," Hank explained.

Connor just stared at the lieutenant. "That's completely illogical."

Hank shrugged his shoulders. "That's life for ya."

Connor just shook his head in confusion.

"It's simply not possible for an animal to predict the weather in that manner." Connor huffed.

Hank just motioned to the window, where the snow was starting to fall slowly.

"That's simply a coincidence!"

"Whatever you say Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this was cute <3


End file.
